My Guardian Family
by xShinigamixMPx
Summary: A series of oneshots and story arcs involving the life of Jack Frost and his new family. Rating may change per chapter. Chapter 1 summary: "It wasn't something we'd ever really had to think about. In a way I suppose we'd all just taken it for granted."


**Yeah, so...there are other stories I should be updating instead of adding a new one...SORRY! D: I don't mean to not update for so long, just stuff kinda happened and well...**

**I'm not here to make excuses so you all have a right to be incredibly angry with me. I can tell you now the main reason I haven't updated for so long is because I am a lazy person. I truly apologise for that D: But I am going to make it up to you all! :D I am going to do my best to have new chapters out as soon as possible! In the meantime please enjoy the fanfic I had to write for Uni :3 (isn't that awesome? We HAD to write a fanfic for Uni :D only problem was it had to be under 1000 words...that was incredibly irritating D: but I somehow managed it! Only problem was I had to cut a lot out and didn't keep the original...this is the result of not being able to remember my original story D:)**

**Happy reading! I hope you like it :D  
**

* * *

It wasn't something I, E. Aster Bunnymund, nor the other Guardians, (minus Sandy of course,) ever really to think about. We had all been with the basic necessity for so long that we barely gave a thought about where it came from and having to find more for our survival; it was always just there for our taking. In a way I suppose we just took it all for granted.

Although we were all immortal Guardians, going without food for too long would weaken us until we were only surviving from the power of our believers. Us elder Guardians were fortunate, however, as our believers numbered in the hundreds of thousands and missing meals never affected us.

But Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter, was another case.

After over 300 years of being invisible, he had only managed to gather 7 believers. Before he was a Guardian, he was ok; he didn't _need _food, but being a Guardian changed you. Trying to keep your believers and gain more was a requirement as was eating food, but the energy of 7 believers was definitely not enough to survive on, and after 5 years of being a Guardian it was beginning to show. We had all noticed the way he practically inhaled his food during the annual Christmas celebratory dinner and how he would sneak a few extras into his hoodie, but I guess we all assumed it was for a midnight snack and not for later meals as we only recently found out.

Over 300 years Jack had been alone, and now even after 5 years of being a Guardian, we only now realised out how rough he had it. After 5 years of being a family, and we never noticed how much he was hurting.

* * *

The day had started out like any other.

I was sat perched atop a rock surrounded by a grassy field, happily painting the fifteenth Easter egg of the day. I dipped my tiny brush into the small container of white, and brought it up to the light blue egg. I gently crafted a snowflake over the curved surface and paused to survey the egg for a brief moment. Suddenly, a growl startled me out of my appraisal and glanced up to the sky briefly, surprised to see the red and orange hues colouring the clouds.

"Tucka' time." I muttered to myself, gently placing the egg down and packing up my supplies before hopping off towards my hut. However as I neared my home a small snap of a twig had me whipping out my boomerangs and holding them out in a threatening manner towards the direction of the sound. I let out a relieved sigh and relaxed my arms at the sight of a soft white mop of hair and a glimpse of a blue hoodie.

"Dammit Frostbite! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I reprimanded the boy who at least had the decency to look guilty.

"Sorry about that." He said with a sheepish grin, floating down with his Shepard's crook in hand, as usual. "I just thought I'd come to visit my favourite Kangaroo." He added with a cheeky but strained grin. My eyes narrowed slightly at the not-so-subtle sneaky attempt at a jibe but the anger faded when I got a good look at the winter sprite. The already frail looking and slim sprite was slouched over slightly as if he was incredibly tired. His hoodie hung loosely from his already unnaturally thin frame and the bags hanging from under his shocking blue eyes were so dark they looked like bruises. The last straw was the slight pinched and malnourished look to his pale complexion. Worry immediately filled my mind and I slowly hopped closer to the boy who suddenly looked a little apprehensive.

"Are you ok?" I asked carefully, surveying the young Guardian's reaction. Jack looked momentarily surprised before hurriedly answering.

"What are you on about? Of course I'm fine. Are you ok yourself?" Jack asked casually, touching his staff to a few patches of the grass below and watching the frost crawl over it, but I wasn't swayed by the attempt of a topic change. That damn little bugger was starting to get on my nerves; avoiding my gaze and acting as if he was perfectly fine but I could see it. The way he looked, the exhaustion in his posture, all these little signs. And then it hit me; I knew what was wrong with him.

"Hey Snowflake," I began gently, "When's the last time you ate?" Jack's staff stopped it's motion and he seemed to freeze before looking up at me worriedly, probably trying to figure out what he'd done wrong. He looked away for a moment before answering me.

"I think about Christmas time at North's feast." He replied, sending my mind reeling.

Jack hadn't eaten for over 4 months? No wonder he looked so sick and weak. My ears drooped unhappily.

"Jack, why haven't you eaten for so long?" I asked him.

"What are you talking about?"

"What? I mean why haven't you eaten for so long? Don't you get food or-" I stopped suddenly at the thought of where Jack might get food from. I was fortunate with my orchards full of fruit trees and endless fields of carrots. Tooth had a large cellar full of thousands of bottles of nectar at her palace and North had elves constantly making cookies and cakes and other various treats at the North Pole. The only one who didn't have to eat was Sandy because he didn't actually have a body.

That left Jack. A Guardian with a lake as a home and no way to get food. I frowned at that thought. How would Jack ever get food? His home was an ice-covered lake. Apparently Jack was thinking the same because he looked at me, anger etched into his face.

"Where am I meant to get food?! I don't have a home like you guys, I don't magically have food appear for me. The only time I get food is at Christmas; the same place for the last five years. And I am fine."

My eyes narrowed angrily.  
"FINE? You call this fine?! Look at you Jack! Barely able to hold your own body up! You are wasting awa-"

"Well what am I meant to do, huh?! There is no place for me to get food-"

"YOU ASK!" I yelled, surprising the boy before stepping forward and gripping his shoulders. "You ask, Jack." I added more calmly. "I am sorry we weren't there for you all those years but we want to change that, we want to be there for you. So if you need food, ask. If you need to talk, talk. We are your friends now, we will always be here for you. So just ask, ok?" I said, gently pulling the stunned boy into a tight hug. I felt him grip my arm and nod his head before hearing a small "Thanks" being said into my chest. I pretended I couldn't feel the tears soaking into my fur and proceeded to soothe the boy by muttering small nothing to him until he calmed down.

"Now are you ok, Jack?" I asked the boy. He kept his gaze away from me and nodded, probably trying to hide his tearstained face. He most probably thought I would tease him so I ruffled his head.

"Hey!" he cried indignantly before seeing the gently smile on my face and my outstretched hand.

"Come on, I'm hungry and it's time for dinna'." I said. His face lit up slowly and he eagerly allowed me to drag him to my hut where I cooked him the best homemade and love-filled meal he had ever had in his 300 and something years of existence as Jack Frost. He may have been an annoying bugger; getting on my nerves most days, but he was my family, and I would do all I could to help him and show him how sorry I was that I ignored him all those years.

I would make things right. And that was a promise.

* * *

**So there it is :D I hope you liked it and I will try to update my stories as soon as possible :D Sorry for the awkward ending, I couldn't remember what I originally wrote and the more I re-typed, the more screwed up it got so I just kinda gave up and ended with this D: haha oh well :3 **


End file.
